Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Kenzeira
Summary: Keseharian konyol Taishou-gumi sebagai anak sekolah. SMP AU.


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. No profit gained. Tantou/Wakizashi Junior High School AU. Fanfiksi senang-senang tanpa konflik. Isinya hanya keseharian anak sekolah. Non-baku. Penulis sedang ingin cerita ringan hehe. Siapa pun yang membaca, semoga suka.

* * *

 **SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT**

Chapter 1 – Yagen si Anak Dokter

* * *

Jadi, begini.

Yagen yang otaknya encer itu menolak masuk ke SMP elite, tempat anak-anak cerdas cemerlang dan berduit. Alasannya terdengar sepele; ogah pulang pergi naik kereta. Demikian dia memilih masuk ke Honmaru Gakuen saja, sekolah standar khusus laki-laki yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Sekolah tersebut sebetulnya juga tidak jelek-jelek amat, malah masuk kategori lumayan gede. Tapi entah kenapa pamornya tidak sehebat SMP lain.

Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, Honmaru Gakuen harusnya bisa terkenal. Apalagi di seberangnya ada Honmaru Joshi Gakuen, SMP khusus anak-anak cewek yang terkenal cakep-cakep. Memang sih, jarak dua SMP dalam satu instansi itu sangat dekat … meski dipisahkan oleh bentangan sungai. Jembatan yang menghubungkan dua desa itu pun tampak jauh, yang itu berarti mustahil anak-anak cowok bisa gabung bareng anak-anak cewek, kecuali maso dan berani ngos-ngosan melintasi jembatan, sekaligus berani disorakin cari perhatian. Yagen sih ogah banget.

Setiap hari, Yagen selalu berangkat bareng tetangganya, Atsushi. Atsushi dari luar memang tampak keren, seperti kebanyakan tokoh utama dalam komik shojo. Ditambah, tetangganya tersebut adalah atlet basket dan ikut kejuaraan antar sekolah—walau rajin kalah. Tapi, sebetulnya, Atsushi itu rada dudul. Ini berdasarkan pendapat Yagen, berhubung mereka sudah bareng sejak orok. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan baik ketika Atsushi bersin dan keluar ingus, atau ketika bocah itu pipis di kelas sewaktu SD kelas satu. Eh, tunggu, yang pipis di kelas itu Atsushi atau Aizen ya. Pokoknya di antara mereka berdua.

Walau tampak keren, Atsushi tidak begitu banyak yang naksir. Barangkali karena kalah bersinar oleh Yagen yang notabene adalah anak dokter. Siapa yang tidak kesemsem sama Yagen, coba. Berani taruhan cewek-cewek centil di sekolah seberang pasti banyak yang naksir. Alasannya tipikal; karena cakep, pinter dan jauh lebih keren ketimbang Atsushi. Atsushi kadang asin sendiri tapi dia mencoba tetap kalem. Mungkin karena ada perjanjian tak tertulis di antara kelas 2-A dan 2-B; dilarang punya pacar! Kalau nekat, bisa-bisa kena bully habis-habisan seperti Urashima.

Oh, bicara soal kelas, Yagen dan kawan-kawan baru naik ke kelas dua. Di kelas 2-A ada Yagen, tentu saja, kemudian Atsushi, Gotou, Shinano dan Midare. Sisanya tokoh sampingan jadi tidak usah disebut. Di kelas 2-B ada Aizen, Urashima, serta si kembar Maeda dan Hirano. Bisa dibilang mereka akrab karena beberapa insiden … insiden itu biarlah diceritakan secara bertahap sebab sekarang ini kita akan fokus pada kisah Yagen si Anak Dokter.

Karena sering berempat dan punya kebiasaan menyebut guru mereka sebagai 'Jendral', Yagen, Atsushi, Gotou dan Shinano dikenal sebagai Taishou-gumi. Empat sekawan ini selalu bareng-bareng dalam berbagai kegiatan. Bahkan di antara empat sekawan, ada kasta tersendiri dan kasta tertinggi tentu saja dipegang oleh Yagen! Dia rajin mendapat juara kelas, nilainya di atas sembilan puluh, cakep pula. Terlalu sempurna untuk jadi nyata. Untungnya ada dua kelemahan fatal yang dia miliki … yang akan tetap dirahasiakan sampai beberapa chapter ke depan.

Soal urusan tugas, Yagen paling rajin selesai lebih dulu, sementara Gotou rajin nyontek. Omong-omong, orang cerdas biasanya buruk dalam bidang olahraga. Itu juga berlaku baginya. Ia tidak suka pelajaran olahraga, berkebalikan dengan Atsushi yang selalu berapi-api tiap jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai.

Rasanya … semakin naik kelas, guru olahraga semakin kejam tak punya belas kasihan. Sewaktu kelas satu, mereka dibimbing oleh Pak Sohayanotsurugi. Masih gampang. Naik ke kelas dua, guru olahraganya ganti menjadi Pak Doudanuki Masakuni yang berfokus pada angkat beban. Belum kalau sudah kelas tiga … ada guru neraka bernama Pak Yamabushi. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa Pak Yamabushi akan meminta para siswa di bawah bimbingannya untuk naik turun gunung melewati lereng, air terjun, serta dilempari batang pohon dan para siswa wajib menghindari serangan maut tersebut. Olahraga menjadi pelajaran menantang maut. Tapi Yagen sudah antisipasi mau pura-pura sakit saja.

Seperti sekarang.

Dia mojok di sisi tembok, memeluk lutut, memperhatikan Atsushi dan Aizen yang adu cepat berlari sambil membawa beban. Berhubung kelas 2-A dan 2-B memiliki jam olahraga di saat yang bersamaan, suasana lapangan menjadi lebih ramai dan berisik. Dua kelas ini pun sering melakukan 'perlombaan dadakan'; contohnya ya seperti adu cepat. Gotou dan Shinano melakukan pemanasan, menunggu giliran. Pak Doudanuki selalu bersemangat kalau menyangkut olahraga. Ketika siswanya berlari, dia akan ikut berlari. Sambil berlari, dia akan berteriak 'AYO BAKAR SEMANGAT KALIAN, WAHAI ANAK MUDA!'. Ya … tipe guru yang tidak bisa diam.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka punya energi sebanyak itu…" Yagen mengeluh. Melihat saja sudah lelah, bagaimana kalau ia ikut terjun ke lapangan. Hhh.

Pelajaran olahraga berakhir dengan Atsushi dan Aizen yang saling tonjok. Aizen mengaku kakinya dijegal sehingga dia jatuh dan tidak bisa sampai ke garis finis. Atsushi mengelak. Maka, terjadilah acara tinju dadakan. Pasti Atsushi cari gara-gara lagi. Tetangganya itu sering sekali meledek Aizen 'si cebol gak laku', padahal tinggi badan mereka paling hanya beda tiga sampai lima senti saja dan mereka sama-sama jomblo tidak laku. Atsushi perlu cermin. Perkelahian itu diselesaikan dengan jitakan maut dari Pak Doudanuki.

"Kalian berdua tidak mendapatkan nilai!"

Yagen menyeringai. Baguslah. Berarti bukan cuma dia yang tidak mendapatkan nilai hari ini. Dari kejauhan, Gotou merinding disko melihat seringai di bibir Yagen.[]

 **2:32 AM – April 25, 2018**

* * *

[Next Chapter – Atsushi si Raja Lapangan]

A/N: empat chapter akan berisi 'perkenalan' anak-anak taishou-gumi, setelah perkenalan, saya akan menulis kegiatan mereka berempat, ditambah karakter lain seperti aizen dan kawan-kawan. isinya sangat ringan, jadi jangan mengharapkan konflik ya :"D


End file.
